headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Harris
| image = File:Andy Harris.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | category = | gender = | base of operations = London, England | known relatives = Donald Harris (father, deceased); Alice Harris (mother, deceased); Tammy Harris (sister) | year of birth = 1995 | year of death = N/A | first appearance = 28 Weeks Later (2007) | played by = Mackintosh Muggleton }} Andy Harris was a key character in the 2007 film 28 Weeks Later. Played by child actor Mackintosh Muggleton, he was credited only as Andy, though his father's surname, Harris, was revealed on his identity card. Presumably, all family members shared the same last name. Biography Andy Harris and his sister Tammy were sent off to school in Spain in the years during the enforced quarantine of Great Britain. Once the US-NATO task force determined that the city had been cleansed of infection, the quarantine was lifted and reconstruction efforts were initiated. Andy and his sister returned to London and lived with their father, who was now a section officer of the District One settlement area. Donald tearfully revealed the details of their mother's passing, indicating how she had been attacked and killed by an infected while they were living in the English countryside. Donald provided the children a place to stay at his high-rise apartment, but indicated that their old home was still within the restricted zone and that they could never return there. That evening, Andy grew gravely concerned. He feared that he would one day forget what his mother even looked like. Tammy reassured him that that would never happen. The following day, Tammy elected to take Andy with her into the restricted area. They sneaked past the security perimeter and stole an abandoned motor scooter. Tammy drove them back to their old house. The house was musty and filled with dead plants and rotting food. Tammy found an old photograph of their mother and gave it to him. Andy went upstairs and was shocked to discover that his mother Alice, was not only still alive, but was living inside an upstairs bedroom. Though partially crazed from her experiences, she recognized her son and embraced him. A military squad tracked the children down and brought all three of them back to a medical center in London. It was soon discovered that Alice had been infected with the "rage" virus, but had not exhibited any of the symptoms commonly associated with the virus. Instead, she was a carrier, who subsequently transmitted the disease to her husband, thus creating a new strain of outbreak. Donald Harris, now an infected, attacked several people in the medical facility and even tried attacking Andy. Andy was able to escape from the building along with his sister. They were eventually found by a sniper named Sergeant Doyle and a medical officer named Scarlet. They informed Andy and Tammy that their commanding officer, General Stone, initiated the Code Red scenario, which involved firebombing all of London. They committed themselves to getting the children to a safe zone where they would be picked up by a helicopter pilot named Flynn. Unfortunately, a swarm of infected attacked the area and Flynn was unable to pick them up. They returned to the city and tried to find sanctuary, but the military began dousing the area with chemical weapons. Sergeant Doyle, mistaken for an infected, was killed by soldiers while trying to save Andy and the others. Scarlet took Andy and Tammy into an underground transit tube to avoid exposure to the chemical warfare. Donald Harris tracked them down and brutally murdered Scarlet, then attacked Andy. He bit him on the shoulder, but like his mother, Andy proved to be immune to the virus. Tammy was forced to gun her father down using Scarlet's rifle. Afterward, they returned to the surface and were able to find Flynn who flew them safety. Notes & Trivia * There were two deleted scenes from the film, both of which involved Andy. The first, called "The Canteen", took place when the children first arrived in London and involved a cafeteria scene where Andy first meets Scarlet. While a seemingly unimportant scene, it does establish why Andy knows Scarlet's name when he encounters again later in the film. The second deleted scene, called "Andy's Dream", takes place towards the end of the film after Andy is trapped in the transit tube. He dreams of seeing his mother Alice, alive and well, on a subway car. References ---- Category:1995 character births